Endings
by shard finder
Summary: I always wondered what happened at the end of some of the Anime Episodes. Mostly going to be one shots and rated K or T. Will rate M if needed. If you have any episodes that you want me to include then please let me know. Mostly will be romantic between Kagome and Inuyasha but will try to include a few with Sango and Miroku. As always please rate and review!
1. Episode 129

**Episode 129**

Inuyasha couldn't believe how jealous he felt as he watched Kagome faun over Chokyukai. Sure part of him understood that she was under his spell but still to listen to her say "my dearest husband," was disgusting. He knew how he felt about her and she surely knew..right? Right? Watching the tornado-like wind take her away was difficult for him. The thoughts going through his head was enough to make him shake with anger, jealously and revulsion. What…What if he forces her to sleep with him?

After discussing the plan with Sango, Shippo and Miroku, Inuyasha sniffed out the demon's hiding place. As he saw the Shippo and the demon interact, he could feel himself groaning with impatience. Chokyukai was gyrating close to Shippo, when Shippo's power finally giving out but at that point, he was leaping towards to second floor balcony and was running to relieve Kagome of that strange headpiece. He was able to get his fingers under the headpiece and sighed with relief, as he was able to lift it off her head. Her eyes cleared and he couldn't help his heart from beating fast when he heard his name on her lips.

After Kagome destroyed the Chokyukai and Miroku scared off the women, they found themselves once again settling down to sleep outside. Kagome smiled to herself as she felt the warm air caress her cheek. She sat a little ways away from the group looking up at the stars. Without word Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Hey…Kagome?" Inuyasha started uncertainly.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked. His cheeks were slightly red as he glanced up at the stars. He seemed slightly nervous but there was something else there as well. Concern maybe.

"Do..do you remember everything that happened when you were under the Pig's spell?"

"Hmm" She said as she tried to think. Her finger came up to touch her chin as she thought back. "It's kind of like a dream but yes I remember."

"Did…did he try anything with you?"

"Anything like what?"

"You know…like kissing and stuff" His cheeks were bright red as he glanced at her face.

"Hey! Just what type of woman do you take me for!" Kagome snarled as she could feel the anger rising in her. Her hands shaking as she rose and glared down at him.

"It..It's not like that." He said as he glanced up at her before blushing and looking away.

Kagome blinked in surprise before moving to kneel in front of him.

"Inuyasha?"

"I just…I wouldn't have wanted him to take…take advantage of you." He had looked her in the eyes, his cheeks red before glancing away.

"Me either!" She said with anger, but her eyes softened as she looked at the half-demon. "He had me serve him dinner and that was all. You came in time. You always do. I know I can always count on you." She said softly.

"Keh" He said as he crossed his arms.

She smiled softly as she returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

He glanced at her, "whatever," he growled.

"You know, I don't think he was bad but to have to resort to that type of trickery, is kind of sad. I think most people want to find someone to be with." She said softly.

"I know I did." He mentioned softly. Her eyes widen but she glanced at him and kept quiet.

Lifting his hand in front of him, he stared at his claws. "Everyone hates me. I'm a half-demon so humans nor demons accept me." He fell quiet as he glanced up at the stars

"I accept you." Whispering softly, she moved until she was leaning against him.

"I know."

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he allowed her to lean gently against him. Her body warm against his but he didn't mind the feeling. In fact, he loved it. He truly wasn't alone anymore.

"Kagome…Thank you." He whispered but when he glanced at her, she was already asleep. Reaching over he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	2. Episode 140

**Episode 140**

"He is me." Inuyasha stated as he stared off into the distance. The battle with Hoshiyomi felt personal. Usually, he was able to distance himself but this time, he found it difficult to fight the demon. He didn't seem like a bad demon but instead he gathered power trying to protect the woman important to him and in the process, he lost his heart. The power consumed him until the one that he loved defeated him. He thought she had betrayed him but instead, he betrayed her and himself in the worst possible way. Inuyasha felt his heart constrict as he thought of Kikyo. He thought she had betrayed him when she shot the arrows at him. He should have known better but instead he turned against her and she followed him to her death. Then there was Kagome. He thought he needed to become a full demon to protect her but he had lost his soul. He didn't know who he was and he couldn't control it. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have killed her and all of his friends.

He felt Kagome approach him as always she calmed his soul and he felt peace creeping inside of his heart. His ears flicked as he heard Miroku say softly that he should be happy to have Kagome who embraced him with kindness. Kagome smiled gently to herself. Her feelings for Inuyasha had grown but hearing him say that he would protect her during the battle with Hoshiyomi and afterwards feeling him hold her had truly touched her. However, the tender feelings changed after Shippo mentioned that the first kind she did was to tell him to sit. It was true because she was not sure what to do when Inuyasha had turned full demon and truth be told she had not expected him to turn back.

"You're not kind at all!" He yelled at her

"Well I'm sorry" She yelled back but truth be told she wasn't sorry at all since it had reverted him back to his half-demon self.

"You should be!" He said with a smirk

Kagome's eyes flashed at him. She drew herself to full 5 feet 2 and looked him dead in the eye.

"Innuuyaaashaaaa," she pauses as she takes a deep breath "SIT!" She said and watched him crashed to the ground. She always winced slightly as she watched him careen to the ground by the beads around his neck.

"Kagome…." She heard him growl behind her

"Think of it as embracing you with kindess" She shot back as she smirked and walked off. Miroku and Sango came up beside her and they started wandering off.

"You forgetting somebody!" He yelled at their retreating backs.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha. We aren't waiting for you." She said but glanced behind her and looked at him. He looked grumpy and agitated. She stopped walking as inspiration hit her.

Leaning over, she smiled at him and patted her legs, "Come on, Inuyasha. Here boy!"

His eyes narrowed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop treating me like a dog!" He growled even more as he leapt towards the trees. Spotting what he was looking for, he waited a second and threw an acorn down at Kagome.

"Ouch, you jerk!" She yelled as she started running. There was no protection for him but he made sure to temper his strength so he would not actually hurt her. He did this before and he saw a huge bruise on her arm afterwards so he made sure that he gently threw it down. He wouldn't admit it anyone else but he always felt his heart lightened and he wanted to laugh. The simple truth was, it was fun.

"Okay okay! You win!" She said trying to sound angry but truth be told, she was trying hard not to laugh.

Inuyasha jumped down and they started walking. For a time, they walked in silence as they were absorbed by their own thoughts. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was swaying here and there and he knelt down next to her.

"Here get on."

"No thanks!"

"Don't be stubborn and get on will you!"

Kagome went to come back with a scathing comeback but as she swayed and looked exhausted so Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and continued to walk.

"Put me down!" Kagome felt the blush rise in her cheeks. Her voice rose as she tried to wiggle so he would put her down.

"No! You lost a lot of your strength and although your power came back, you still need to take it easy!"

Kagome didn't have a come back.. She could feel the strength of his arms as he held her like she weighed nothing. He never carried her this way and walked with her but they didn't have a true destination in mind so they were just walking at this time. She glanced up at his face.

"What about you?"

"Keh! Don't worry about me! I'm fine. I'm stronger than you humans."

"Oh did you mean us pipsqueaks!" She said with anger present in her voice.

Inuyasha glanced down at her face as he continued to trudge on with her in his arms.

That night, the group sat around the campfire, each in their own thoughts.

"Miroku, Sango, how are you feeling?"

Miroku glanced up at Kagome, "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

Sango just gave her a sad smile.

"Sango, want to go for a walk?"

It was an odd request by the other girl but Sango thought that some girl talk was needed and might be helpful.

"Sure"

As they went to walk away they heard Inuyasha's instructions "Don't walk too far away, you two."

Waving to show they heard him, they moved further into the foliage.

"You seem sad, Sango." Kagome said as they settled down in a clearing.

Sango sighed and bent her head slightly. Kagome's heart clenched at the look of vulnerability on the other woman's face. Kagome was astounded by how strong Sango always was and her true resilience. "Miroku proposed to me but as soon as he was in the village, he was asking women to have his children." As Sango started speaking, her emotions went from sadness to anger. Kagome knew that Sango was the best person for Miroku but he loved her but also because she could handle him. Sango was quiet for a few minutes and it took her a second to voice the question that is bothering her, "Will it ever stop?"

Kagome was quiet as she thought about it. "Miroku flirts with them but has he ever followed through?"

"No because I stop him!" Sango growled slightly

"What did he do when you followed him?"

"He kept flirting in his perverted way until he came before me on his knees and said he was sorry." She sighed "I didn't think he could see me so when I realized he could, I turned and ran away."

Kagome kept her smile to herself. "Miroku is a pervert but I don't think you have anything to worry about. He knows better than to cheat on you. Despite everything, Miroku doesn't want to lose you. I think his curse weighs on him as well and I think he truly does worry about dying before he is able to have children." As Kagome thought, her finger touched her chin. "Have you thought about speaking to him?"

Sango blinked "I don't know, Kagome."

Kagome slowly put an arm around the other woman. Although she knew this weighed on Sango, it was nice to see the other woman be upset by a universal issue. Men. Sango in this moment was acting like a normal everyday woman and it was always nice to see. It is a side of Sango that Kagome knew not many people get to see often.

"At least you know he has feelings for you." Kagome mentioned trying to raise Sango's mood.

'He loves you." Sango said suddenly, surprising Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome whispered, a blush on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha loves you and you love him." Kagome blinked at her and didn't argue. She knew that she was in love him. Her feelings ran deep but she wanted him to truly be happy. The thing was, she knew he cared about her but he wasn't sure how deep his feelings for her went.

"There's Kikyo, don't forget." Kagome sighed. Naraku killed Kikyo not too long ago. Kagome would never forget his face that morning. Her heart hurt remembering it, it hurt for him and it hurt for herself. She didn't think Inuyasha was over it or if he would ever get over it.

Sango was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "Miroku admitted his love but he still flirts with others and Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and has yet to admit his feelings to you."

"We can't win, can we?" Kagome said with a smile to the woman who is truly her sister in circumstances.

"I guess not."

After a while, Sango and Kagome returned to the campsite. Miroku and Inuyasha were in the middle of a discussion.

"You should tell her!"

"You're one to talk, you damn lecher! Are you ever going to stop asking women to…" he fell quiet as he heard the two women approaching the camp site. His cheeks turned pink as he thrust his arms into his kimono with his normal Keh.

The two women glanced at each other, realizing that they were having the same conversation as the boys. Miroku's words resonated in her mind and caused her heart to skip a beat. She wished that they had returned slightly later so they could hear Miroku's response. On second thought, Kagome thought as she heard a smack from across the campsite, maybe its better not to know. She smiled slightly as she saw Shippo and Kirara were already asleep on Inuyasha and Miroku. They were used to them talking loudly or yelling so they were able to sleep through most loud noises.

After sitting down at the campfire for a few seconds, no one said a word. Finally, feeling comfortable, she grabbed her clothes and moving behind a tree, she changed into her pajamas. Once she finished, she went to gather her clothes when she heard a noise and glanced out into the night. As she scanned her surroundings, a small rodent, most likely a mouse darted from a nearby bush and took off darting through the bushes until he scampered out of site. She continued to scan around her until the beauty and the quiet of the night comforted and spoke to her. Sighing she sat down with her arms around her knees and her head resting on her arms.

At first her thoughts were quiet but then the true worry overcame her thoughts. _This stinks. I am sure that the reason why he doesn't tell me is because of Kikyo or maybe he doesn't feel that way about me. I love him so much but I have no true inkling of his feelings. I feel as though we are boyfriend and girlfriend but is it true or just what I wish would happen?_ Kagome thought to herself. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that the object of them approached her without her noticing.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Nothing, Just…whatcha doing out here?"

She glanced up at his face and gave him a smile. "I'm just thinking." Inuyasha looked at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking and if she really was okay. She seemed slightly on edge and irritated.

"Hey, you aren't feeling any effects from our battle with Hoshiyomi are you?"

"No, I'm alright"

"It's not like you to go away like this."  
"Inuyasha…I'm okay!"

He sighed but instead of walking away from her, he sat down close to her. She blinked in surprised but he sat down close enough to be touching her, warming her with his body heat.

"I'm not good with talking about my feelings and…that kind of stuff." He started. He could see her head move quickly, her brown eyes were probably staring up at him but he couldn't face her. 'You should tell her!' was going through his head. He shook his head. _Stupid Miroku. What does he know?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I…will protect you, Kagome." He said glancing at her face. She sighed and gave him a slight smile.

"I know you will." She said.

Although nothing said, Inuyasha could tell that she was disappointed. She would never say anything. If nothing else, she probably thought that he was still in love with Kikyo.

Kagome smiled at him. "I know you're protect me, you always do.", Kagome said. She knew he would protect her and she thought about earlier; how he held her and carried her. Her heart warmed and she was happy. If this was all she could have of them then it was fine. She knew he had a bond with Kikyo but maybe they were starting to have one too. She went to stand but was surprised by Inuyasha stopping her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Settling back down, she looked up at him.

"I…feel happy with you, Kagome. She settled back down and glanced at his face. His fact was very red, his eyes darting left to right as though he seemed panicked. She reached over and put a hand on his arm. Inuyasha fell quiet and stared at the small hand. Taking a deep breath, he said "I…loo…care about you. I know you want me to live and with Kikyo gone..I'm starting to believe that I could. I promised Kikyo that I would go to hell with her because she died to follow me but…maybe instead I can have a future with you…if you would want it. Until Naraku is dead and Kikyo is avenged, I…can't promise you anything." He kept his red face turned to the side but he had his hand on her shoulder.

"I would want that very much." Kagome whispered staring up at his face. He turned and stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. He moved his hand to gently cup her face. She smiled slightly as her heart started pounding in her chest.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_

Inuyasha reached down and gently pressed his lips to her. He figured that she would sit him but instead she draped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha slightly deepened the kiss, but he didn't want to get too carried away. Now was not the time. There was one shard left and the fight with Naraku was escalating. He would not take Kagome until he could promise her something beyond tonight. It didn't stop him from kissing her though. Sitting back he looked at her face.

"Uhhh…come on lets go back to camp."

"Okay!" She said with smile as they headed back to camp, her heart lighter than it had been in awhile.


	3. Episode 151

**Episode 151**

Kagome could feel her heart beat in her chest as she stared down at Kikyo. At that moment, her heart twisted. Inuyasha had been so worried about her and now she has to go back to worrying if the other Priestess was the one that he wanted to be with. Pushing that out of her mind, she felt her determination rise and she waded through the water to reach the other Priestess. Part of it was for Inuyasha but most of it was because she didn't want anything to happen to her. It took her some time and a good bit of her strength but she was able to purify the miasma. After she awoken, she spoke with Kikyo; however, after refusing to thank Kagome and walking off regardless of her insistence that she stays, Kagome couldn't help but to feel violated. They told her that Kagome was the only one who could save Kikyo and then they made it seem like it was a choice. Like Kagome wouldn't have chosen to save her! _How dare she! Did she really not think that I would save her because of Inuyasha? Because she was in my way! She really thinks I'm that awful?_ Kagome was shaking with anger. How long she was sitting there stewing in her anger, she doesn't know.

Watching Inuyasha approach, clearly sniffing for Kikyo's scent, Kagome could feel her anger and anguish both increase in her. She told him that Kikyo was here but left. Seeing the clear relief on his face that the other Priestess was still alive, caused Kagome to feel more pain. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she willed herself not to cry and tried to make herself appear as small as possible. She was dimly aware of Inuyasha crouching down and she could hear the attitude in his voice but she didn't particularly care to hear what he had to say. She felt a surge of anger as she realized that she wouldn't have to hurt like this if it wasn't for him!

"Oh be quiet! This whole mess is all your fault! I hate your guts!" She snapped at him.

Whatever his response, was beyond her caring "Sit!" She snapped.

After being sat, he stood up angrily and went back to where the others were gathered.

After some time had passed, Kagome calmed down. She realized that she had taken her anger and pain out on Inuyasha. With Kikyo gone, she felt as though she could actually have a future with Inuyasha but with Kikyo back, she felt as though she lost him once again. Now on top of it, Inuyasha probably hates her because she snapped at him plus she felt as though she had been tested by Kikyo so she felt betrayed and violated. Sighing, she turned and saw that Inuyasha was sitting in front of her.

As the conversation went on, she was surprised that Inuyasha flat out refused to leave and when she was shocked when he told her to take back saying that she hated him. She said she hated him? When did she say that? She could tell that Inuyasha was hurt as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Keh, whatever!" He thrust his arms in his kimono as he moved to go sit once again with the rest of the group. Kagome sighed as she once again wrapped her arms around her knees. Although it was good to know that he didn't hate her, her sadness and anger felt like a deep hole that she was having trouble climbing out of. To think Kikyo felt as though she was so awful that she wouldn't help her had hurt her deeply.

"Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head when she heard Sango's voice, "Come and eat."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Kagome, come and eat!" Inuyasha growled

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Kagome!"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha! I'm not hungry! Leave me alone!"

"I'm tired of your att..."

"Sit!"

"AHH!" As he face planted, she stood and walked off into the woods that surround the clearing with the waterfall. She was walking the same way that Kikyo had traveled earlier. Her heart was in trouble, she now felt guilty once again.

Not caring where she was going, Kagome started to run until she tripped and landed on the soft carpet of the woods. It was there, uncaring about who heard her, uncaring of any demons or bandits nearby that Kagome cried her heart out. She could feel her body shaking with sobs as she continued to cry for all she was worth. Was she truly an terrible person for feeling competitive with Kikyo? It seemed as though her life has becoming nothing but a competition for Inuyasha's affections. The fact of the matter was that she lost! There was no place in Inuyasha's heart for her. She thought…she started believing that maybe he cared…maybe he loved her but she was wrong!

"I'M SUCH A FOOL! STUPID INUYASHA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Kagome screamed out into the night as the pain became too much for her bear.

After some time, she quieted. Her tears slowed and the pain lessened at least somewhat. Sitting up, she glanced around her. The beauty of the woods slowly started seeping into her soul and calming her even more. She truly loved the Feudal Era and the wilderness beauty that was lost in her time. She moved until she was against a tree, her hands on her knees

"Yo"

Kagome jumped at the quiet voice as she turned to the side and saw him approach. The man that affected her heart, that she was in love with, that could shake her very soul. She turned her head to the side but remained quiet. She did not particularly wish to talk to him.

"Hey!" This time he was louder as he walked over and knelt by her?

"Kikyo is probably still close. You should go talk to her. I will stay here for now."

"Kagome, I am not going after Kikyo!"

Kagome sighed. The fact of the matter was, she was too depressed to fight with him. She knew that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo and she was in the way of their happiness. She gasped with realization. _I am in the way, not Kikyo._ Her body started shaking with the feelings coursing through her. She took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I thought I needed to stay by your side but I am just in your way. Please return me to the group and I will carry on with Miroku and Sango. You..You should go find Kikyo and be…be with her."

She glanced up to find Inuyasha staring at her. She couldn't read his expression but there was something in his golden eyes, almost as though something snapped in him. Taking a breath, Kagome sighed, trying to push down her emotions and climbing to her feet. Without another word, Kagome moved around him and went to try to find her way back. _He probably wants to go find her now._ She thought to herself. Before she could leave the clearing, he spoke.

"Kagome."

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Inuyasha. He had also risen and was standing with his arms in his Kimono. She still could not get a reading from him, but she almost felt as though he was deeply hurt and sad.

"In.."

"You..you said that you would stay beside me. D…do you not want to be with me anymore?" His voice was soft but she could hear the fear and pain in his voice.

"I…I..No…I" Taking a deep breath, she turned her face to the side. "…I do want to be with you but….I'm in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Of you and…Kik…Kikyo. She's the one that you want to be with, right?"

Kagome could barely believe that she asked that question. She could feel heart clench, as she was truly scared of the answer. She was even afraid to look at Inuyasha's face. She turned away, tears streaming down her face.

"Go…go be with Kikyo…"

"Kagome! You…You are who I want to be with. I need you!"

She felt her heart stop, this time in a good way. She turned back to him, her eyes rose to his face; Inuyasha's arms were crossed, with his face turned to the side, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha."

"I know…I know it hurts you when I go off to Kikyo but I just want to make sure she's okay. She is determined to fight and kill Naraku so I want to make sure she is safe. She died coming after me…I just don't want her to die again."

Kagome sighed. She knew there was a bond between the two of them but she always thought that she was second fiddle to Kikyo. She felt a weight being lifted off of her as she realized that this was not the choice. She had told him once that she was with him because she wanted to be and it hit her that he was with her for the same reason. Moving to where she stood in front of him, she smiled slightly at him.

"I understand." She whispered as she glanced up at his face.

"Do…do you hate me?"

Kagome was surprised by the question and stared up into his face. His ears were flat against his head and his golden eyes were down casted like he was afraid of her answer.

"Inuyasha." She whispered but he didn't move as he waited for an answer.

She went to reach out but hesitated and lowered her hand.

"No, of course I don't hate you."

He sighed and glanced up at her. Kagome met and was held by his golden eyes. He seemed intent as he stared into her eyes and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. She didn't know what to say and all she could do was stare at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and instead he engulfed her in his arms.

"Inuyasha" She said with surprise before burying her head to his shoulder and gripping his kimono in her hands. He didn't say anything but he held her tightly against him.

How long they stood there, neither knew but both were comforted with knowing that the other was there. Finally he pulled away and glanced down into her face, with his red cheeks.

"Uh…we…we should get back to the others."

With a smile in her heart, she met his golden eyes."Okay!"


	4. Episode 58

Episode 58 Ending-Night in Togenkyo

He fell. He fell! She screamed in her head as she glanced down at the splayed form of Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" she heard him growl as he went to sit up. She adverted her face as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. She was too afraid to speak seeing as she wasn't sure if she would just break down right here and now. He seemed uncomfortable as she cried against him, her small hands gripping his shirt. She had sat him because he was being a jerk but now watching him starting to stand up, caused emotions to rise from deep inside of her.

"We should probably go see to the men in the village." Miroku said after a moment of silence.

She nodded her head and followed Miroku into the building. By the tiny village, there were several men looking confused and whispering. She could not even start to try to understand what they were going through. They had wanted to become sages and to find peace but instead they were used as fodder. She saw the samurai off the side. He nodded his head towards the small group but he kept his eyes on the other men.

"Miroku? Can you see to them?" Kagome asked quietly and without pausing for his answer, she followed the steps down into a basement. At the bottom of the steps, she saw the thorny vines and pieces of the ceiling all over the floor. Something caught her eye, and upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was wet blood.

"Inuyasha." She whispered softly and she realized he was most likely wrapped in them at some point. Quickly adverting her eyes, she glanced around and saw her neatly folded clothes out of the way in the corner of the room. She stared at her clothes for a second before putting a hand on Inuyasha's bloody kosode, which was still wrapped around her body. She fell to her knees as she remembered once again that Inuyasha had fallen over the cliff protecting her. _Idiot!_ She thought again as she buried her face into her shirt, her shoulders shaking as she cried. What would she have done if he had died? It was her fault because she had stopped paying attention to Tokajin. She would never forget when he came running towards her, his eyes narrowed in anger and intent on her. Her body froze as her brain ran at 1000 miles per second but she arrived at the knowledge that there was no way to stop him and she was about to die. Hearing Inuyasha's command, she had instinctively followed him. She raised her head in time to meet his eyes as he fell over the cliff. Now, she couldn't stop seeing him falling to his death every time she closed her eyes. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Kagome screamed in her head, but she was unsure if it was at him or herself.

"Kagome?" Miroku called. She quickly straightened her shoulders and tried to stop the tears from falling. She just needed to hold it together until they reached the village.

"One moment!" She called up as she quickly changed. Walking up the stairs she saw most of the men had wandered out of the room. Her eyes went to Inuyasha, who was standing closest to the stairs with his arms crossed as though once again protecting her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, keeping her eyes adverted. As she passed him, she handed his kosode to him.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said with false cheeriness as she looked towards at Miroku.

The trip back to the Kaede's village seemed to take forever. All she focused on was putting one foot in front of the other as she followed behind Miroku. She knew several times, Miroku and Inuyasha spoke to her, but she could not remember any specific words or even if she had responded. Her whole focus was not to cry and to keep moving until she could return to her Era.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he landed on her shoulder.

Kagome shot him a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm okay." The tumultuous thoughts continued but Kagome was starting to arrive to a decision. Tears formed in her eyes several times but she continued to force them back as she walked behind Miroku as far away from Inuyasha as she could be. She felt so much shame.

Once they arrived, Kagome gave a false smile and all but ran to the well and hurled herself into it. Once she heard the muted noise of the city, she was overcome by grief. It was her fault that he had almost died. Her mind traveled to a few weeks ago when Inuyasha had almost left her so he could focus on protecting Kikyo. Kagome fought to remain by his side but she regretted it seeing as she almost caused his death. If Kagome had remained here in her present time, Inuyasha wouldn't have almost died. Maybe he should stay with Kikyo.

Kagome shook as the feeling of loss and guilt overwhelmed her. Before she returned home, she had called Inuyasha to her, handed him the shards. She was able to get him to keep them by telling him that she had no place to put them and they would be safer with him. He seemed confused and asked her what her problem was but with a fake smile, she turned and ran for the well

She did not know how long she sat at the bottom of the well but she eventually stood and pulled herself out. She truly didn't want to leave him but the fact of the matter was, she had almost caused his death and that was unacceptable. It helped her tightened her heart as she figured that she was doing the right thing. As long as he was alive in the world, she was happy. She smiled slightly at her mother and gave her a hug before walking up to her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door and curled up on her side facing the wall. She closed her eyes and saw him once again falling over the edge. _He almost died._ She thought and felt sick to her stomach. If it weren't for Ninmenka catching him and trying to consume him, he would have fallen to his death.

She felt herself drift in and out of sleep as she continued to cry for him.

"Kagome!" She heard the voice but it was far away. Inuyasha was falling into a tree, there was blood everywhere and she could see the life leaving his eyes.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed for all she was worth but she could not reach him. With a final thrust of a tree branch into his heart, he yelled out in pain. His eyes met hers and she could see the life slowly leaving his eyes and with a final shudder he went still. Each time he had almost been killed flashed through her mind as his lifeless body was picked up and hurled over a cliff.

"It is your fault!"

Kagome turned and Kikyo was standing a few feet away glaring at her.

"If you had not lost focus, he would not have died."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she leaned over the cliff. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" She knew deep in her heart that he would never come back. She had truly lost him and it was her fault.

"KAGOME!" Kagome screamed as she bolted straight up to her name. Breathing hard, trembling and covered in sweat, she closed her eyes as she tried to gather her surroundings. Shaking hard, she glanced up and was caught by a pair of very real and alive golden eyes.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Uhh…"She heard but she didn't care. He was alive. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his white flowing hair in her hands. Laying her head on his slightly damp kimono, she buried her head into his shoulder as she slowly ran her hands over his back, assuring herself that this was real. He was truly alive and he was there with her.

"K-Kagome!" She could guess from his tone that his cheeks were bright red and he was uncomfortable and embarrassed. Releasing him, she sat back and looked up at him. As she suspected, his face was turned away and his cheeks were bright red, although, not as red as hers. That's when two things hit her, one was that his death had been a very realistic dream and two a very alive Inuyasha was in the modern era with her. She blinked. She had not expected him to follow her. That was why she had left him the Jewel Shards.

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly shy, embarrassed and loss.

"Miroku and Shippo were worried about you." He said gruffly as he wrapped his arms in his kimono, his face still turned away.

"Oh, I see." She fell quiet for a few moments to try to gather her thoughts. When he didn't offer anything else, she decided to continue, "I have arrived to a decision." She said quietly and took a deep breath. "You…almost died."

"Will you get over that? I'm alive aren't I?"

She blinked in surprise. She had not expected him to interrupt her. Yes he was alive but the vision of him falling over the cliff unwillingly came back and tears sprung into her eyes.

"I'm not going back with you, that's why I gave you the Jewel Shards. I will not be the cause of your death." Inuyasha didn't say anything but when she glanced up at him, she saw that he had turned his face back towards her. His ears had drooped down but the rest of his face was impassive. The droopy ears told her that he was upset.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"No it's not that. You almost died because of me! It was all of my fault!" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"K-Kagome?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I-I-Inuyasha!" she said between gasps. She took a deep breath and said the rest "If I had been stronger…or faster or if I had kept paying attention…"

"Would you shut up about that already!?"

Kagome gasped whatever she had been about to say and glanced up at him. He was standing, a glower on his face,

"I-Inuyasha?"

"I'm alive! You're getting all upset about nothing!"

Silence fell and Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly and then turned on her side. She sighed and sat up on her bed, wanting to be somewhere else. Without a word, she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Filling the tub, she sat in the hot water and gripped her knees to her chest. She didn't know what else she could say to Inuyasha. Sighing she felt the warmth of the bath seep into her bones and she relaxed into the water and started to reflect. She was surprised how melancholy she was especially since she had seen him almost die a few times but it was the fact that it was for her. Battles were one thing but this time he was almost died protecting her.

She sat in the tub for some time. She felt a bit better but she was still shaken from almost losing him. She reentered her room quietly, although she had expected Inuyasha to be gone by the time she was done with her bath. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him. The light from the moon drifted over him, his face was softened in sleep, his beautiful golden eyes were closed, and his fit body was relaxed. She turned and closed the door. When she turned back around, his golden eyes were opened and he was staring at her. She wasn't sure what to say but she walked to him and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked softly as she stared up into his face.

"Keh, of course I am, stupid!" He said gruffly.

"Stupid…"Kagome repeated quietly as she stood up and laid down in the bed. She was quiet for few minutes, thoughts tumbling in her mind before sitting up and staring at him.

"I got it!" She said smiling him as she snapped her fingers. "You must promise me here and now that you will never risk your life for mine again."

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

She glared at him for a second before sighing; maybe she should try a different approach. She knelt in front of him a second time and stared into his eyes. He blinked at her when she settled herself in front of him. She could tell that he seemed uncomfortable. She smiled at him slightly before telling him the truth of her heart.

"Inuyasha please. I don't want you to die for me." She said earnestly as she clasped her hands together, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Keh! Who said I'm going to die?" He growled, blushing slightly and breaking eye contact with her.

Kagome moved slightly closer to him. She could smell him now. His scent was masculine but he smelled like fresh air and forest. It was her favorite scent ever because it smelled like life, love and home.

"What…you got a problem?" he said obviously uncomfortable, not looking at her.

"Promise me!"

"No way!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Will you get off my back?! I will always protect you and that means putting your life before mine."

"Who will put your life first?"

"Keh? Who cares"

"I care! I don't want you to die, especially while protecting me!"

"I will happily go to my death if I know you're safe!"

Kagome blinked as she stared up into his face. He had turned back towards her and was gripping his Kimono by his heart, his eyes filled with determination.

Sitting up on her knees, she closed the distance some more and stared into his eyes. "Same for me, Inuyasha! I don't want you to die ever. I want you to live and be happy. If it means my death, then so be it!"

He blinked "Kagome." He said softly before saying "Keh, t-that's stupid. No one would be willing to die for a half-demon."

Kagome shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. "I would," she said softly. She could feel him trembling slightly, his head turned to the side, his hair hiding his face. "Your life is just as important as mine."

"Keh!" She heard him utter. She sighed and sat more comfortably in front of him. As weird as it was, she felt oddly better. Nothing had truly been settled but the fact that he had looked so determined, set her heart beating. She knew that he meant it and that he really did care about her. He didn't have to love her but the fact that he would so passionately save and protect her touched her heart. She was not sure how to respond to him. She felt happy and giddy. The image of him gripping his heart, eyes flashing in determination were prominent in her mind.

She glanced up at him and saw that he still had his arms wrapped in his kimono, his head turned to the side but his trembling had stopped. His ears flickered towards her but he made no other movements. She sighed and moved so she was sitting next to him, her body slightly resting against his. She closed her eyes. She was quiet for a few minutes and she could feel warmth slowly seeping into her. She leaned slightly more into him, feeling the warmth surround her.

"Will you promise me something else then?" She said as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha had adjusted so she was leaning comfortably against his side, her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes again, "Will you promise me that you will not do anything foolish to protect me." She was shocked to hear her voice slur although given the events of the day, she was not surprised that she was incredibly tired. Even keeping her eyes opened was starting to become a struggle. She had never slept against him or by him in the past but she couldn't find it in herself to move or care.

"I never do anything foolish."

"Pushing someone over the edge of the cliff….while still…human….was…foolish." She found it difficult to finish the sentence as she leaned even more of her body against him.

"Kagome, go to bed!" Her heard him say.

"I want to sleep here…against you." Normally she would have been mollified if she had admitted something like that to him, but she was too far gone to be upset.

"K-K-Kagome!" She felt herself being picked up and instinctively she wrapped her fingers in the closest thing to her. She didn't want to lose the heat. She felt safe and warm and she wasn't going to lose it now. She sighed and rubbed her head against something solid and warm.

"Inuyasha…please live…." She said before allowing the darkness to overcome her and she fell asleep.

Author's note. I usually write by interweaving both sides together but this time I am going to have two separate chapters with their thoughts.


	5. Episode 38

**38 Ending-Two Hearts, One Mind**

She couldn't believe him! He accused her of having feelings towards the man who kidnapped her and on top of that he told her he was tired of rescuing her like her kidnapping had been her fault. She could feel her anger rise in her as she listened to his response that he was apologizing for breaking her alarm clock only. She stood shaking with anger, opened her mouth to give him a sounding scolding but was rendered speechless when Sango and Miroku held her back and tried explaining how Inuyasha missed her. She felt her heart twinge and her anger dissipated as she watched as Inuyasha chase Miroku, Sango and Shippo around the meadow. She blinked, as he seemed genuinely angry as he continued to chase them but yet she knew he would never a lay a hand on them. At least not in the way that it would actually hurt them. It displayed how far he has come and how comfortable he is with them in order to joke with them this way.

"Forgive him. He's just excited. He's happy that you've returned, Kagome." Kaede heard behind her. She turned towards the older Priestess, blinking again in astonishment. Did her presence really affect Inuyasha that much? Was he really happy with her around him? Inuyasha had a bond with Kikyo but he always returned to Kagome so maybe he did so because she made him happy. Her mind continued to roll as she continued watching the show.

"This calls for the Wind Tunnel" Miroku yelled as he tripped.

"Try to suck me in!" Inuyasha retorted as he leapt towards the fallen Monk, flipping gracefully in the air then landing by his head.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha asked as he cracked his knuckles dangerously.

"We were just worried about you!" Sango exclaimed as she moved slightly in front of Miroku trying hard to keep the laughter out of her voice and the smile off her face. She felt no fear as she faced the half-demon. Although he crackled his knuckles and glared at her, she knew he would never hurt her. He had a fierce temper but he was loyal, kind and gentle especially with the young Priestess who was watching him chase them.

"Still, butt out of my life!" He said as he crossed his arms. Although, he looked fierce, Kagome knew based off of this body language that he had calm down. She could see the spark of amusement in his eyes although he did seem aggravated that they had been watching him. It still did her heart good knowing that he was making such close connections and that he was allowing them close enough to aggravate him.

Miroku sat back on his heels as he turned his head slightly looking for Kagome. Kagome giggled then held it back as she saw the golden eyes narrow at as they met hers. She approached the group and stopped in front of the Monk.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smiled at him softly, her heart in her chocolate eyes. Her gaze was soft as she looked at him with gentleness, kindness and tenderness. It did her heart good to see them joking around and Kaede's words were still ringing in her ears.

Inuyasha found it hard to stay angry when he saw the look in her eyes. He huffed and looked off to the side as any anger he had felt towards his pack dissipated.

Approaching him gently, she laid a hand on his arm until his golden eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You came to save me and I protected Koga."

Inuyasha blinked at her sincere apology and he could feel the heat rise in his face as he continued to look deep into her eyes and he could feel the warmth of her touch. He glanced off to the side and sighed. She always tended to pull the rug out from him. Everyone had treated him as though he was an abomination, yet this one woman seemed to accept him fully for what he was, a half-demon. She had cried when she thought he was going to die and now she apologized for protecting the young wolf demon.

"K-keh." He said again as he pulled away from her and started wandering on the path back to the village. After a second, he realized that he was walking by himself. Pausing he turned around and glanced behind him. The sight that met his eyes warmed his heart and reconfirmed that he was truly not alone. Kagome and Sango were helping Miroku stand up and the two girls were laughing at something the monk was saying. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder laughing and then the young demon spoke and all three of the humans started laughing harder. Kaede stood slightly away and smiled at the young humans standing around for a second enjoying a brief moment of happiness. Even Kirara was bodily rubbing her back against the grass in contentment. As Kagome moved her head, the sun shown around her, illuminating her in complete light. His heart constricted more and he felt uncomfortable, worried and peaceful.

After a second in order to hide his discomfort, he yelled out "Hey get the lead out!"

The sound of laughter followed him, as they started moving in his direction. Keeping his arms crossed, he walked ahead of the humans deep in thought. Even though he had been angry with Kagome, part of him realized that there was more to it then just that. He was afraid of losing her. If Koga really made her happy, he would…no he couldn't give her up. He sighed but as he glanced behind him, he saw she looked truly happy as she talked animatedly with Sango. He had to admit to himself that he was overcome by jealously at the thought of someone else having Kagome's love. He knew she didn't love him and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. He had to go to hell with Kikyo and he thought he was in love with her but now he felt his feelings growing for Kagome.

That night, he stayed quiet and gruff throughout dinner. As he continued to watch over the humans sleeping, his mind raced as he tried to figure out his feelings. He blinked in surprise as he felt Kagome come sit next to him. There was space between them but Inuyasha truly wanted to move until he felt her against him; however, he was scared to since he didn't think he deserved her. Crossing his arms, he glanced at her but remained quiet.

Kagome remained quiet for a few minutes as she looked at him. He seemed troubled but she had no idea what was causing him to be this upset. She wondered if he was worried about her leaving him but then she smiled, that was ridiculous. As the silence stretched on, Kagome started becoming uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked gently as she glanced at him.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Something obviously bothering you, so just tell me what it is."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Even I need time to think."

"I know but…"

"Whatever, this is stupid." He said as he turned even more away from her. He tried to calm himself. The thought that she preferred Koga was tearing up him inside. She has said he wasn't her type but then again Inuyasha never declared his emotions like that for her…but well for anyone. He would only admit it to himself but he was impressed with Koga for sharing his love like that.

Kagome sighed but remained next to him. She knew it was hard for him to share his emotions. Afterall, he had been alone for a long time so he was used to keeping everything bottled up inside. He didn't belong with humans or with demons and it had to be difficult growing up not feeling like he had a place to belong. He belonged with her now and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. She was hoping he knew that.

"You should go get some sleep." Inuyasha said gently as Kagome yawned for the second time.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." She said as she crossed her arms and looked up at him. She could be as stubborn as he was especially when it came to his health and well-being. Inuyasha looked out for everyone else but he needed someone to watch over him and she was determined to be the person to do so.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw the stubborn look on her face and he sighed. He knew he could fight her if he wanted but he decided to concede because he wanted answers.

"Do..do you want to stay…with me?" He asked finally. His arms remained in his sleeves, he body tense.

"Inuyasha?" where is this coming from? Kagome thought as she glanced at his face. He stared at the fire, but she could feel the tension in him, the stillness that was caused by doubts and worry. "Is this because Koga said he loved me?" Kagome asked, glancing at him. He flinched and glowered; but his gaze remained on the fire. When he didn't say anything, she smiled to herself. For everything, he was, Inuyasha was not a liar.

"Yes, I want to stay with you." Kagome said after a minute. She felt him relax as she answered and it touched her heart. She could feel how much the answer meant to him. It must have really bothered him. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and as he met her eyes, something lit inside of him. Gently he placed a hand on her head, showing her the emotions that were deep inside. He had difficulty explaining himself in words but he saw the tears that were in Kagome's eyes as she closed her eyes and pushed her head into his hand. It was clear display of affection by him and she was so overwhelmed by emotion that a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. He had hugged her before but she thought it was to trick her into grabbing the Shikon Jewel shard.

Kagome didn't say anything but she raised her hand and put it on his hand to show him that his affection was returned. Once she let go of hand, he gently removed his and glanced around uncomfortable as though ensuring that everyone else especially Miroku was still asleep. Kagome chuckled silently to herself before standing up and moving quickly to her sleeping bag, her heart lighter. She wanted to remain by his side forever. There was more to Inuyasha, then many people get to see and she wanted to see all of his sides.


End file.
